


How Could We Miss Someone as Dumb as This?

by Froggimus_Rex



Series: The Way We Stalk (The Way We kiss) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Wall Sex, improvised bondage, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: But the way Adora was kissing her, that was definitely not part of the plan. If Catra didn't put a stop to it soon, she might do somethingreallydumb.Instead, she just let Adora keep kissing her, which was the complete opposite of doing something.





	How Could We Miss Someone as Dumb as This?

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU-ed quasi-sequel to [she was doing good (until the cat got her)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680067) where Catra _didn't_ beat a hasty retreat from an inconvenient case of feelings at the end.
> 
> Title from _The Lovecats_ by The Cure.

The moment Adora kissed her, Catra knew she'd miscalculated. Okay, so technically, she'd kind of figured that out when back when Adora hadn't responded to the hand (to her tail) up her skirts with that right hook of hers. Not that she'd actually _cared_ about Adora's reaction or anything. The plan was to distract her and get her to start a fight, and if Catra's wandering hands weren't enough provocation for the latter, that they'd found Adora wet, willing, and eager simply made the former that much easier, was all. If she got to remind Adora about what she was missing by sticking with these princesses, who were even bigger idiots than she'd thought, that no one knew her the way she did, well, that was just a bonus.

But the way Adora was kissing her, both pliant and possessive, Catra's tie twisted around her fingers (clearly wearing that was one of her best ideas ever), that was definitely not part of the plan. More importantly, neither was the way _she_ was responding, pressing in against her, teeth digging at her lips, a stupid, obvious purr rising from her belly even as heat pooled in it. It was hauntingly familiar, right down to the smell of sweat and sex, the taste of Adora on her tongue mingling with the tang of blood from where Adora'd bitten through her own lip (it was like she was terrified of making noise, Catra'd lost count of the number of times she'd walked around after with teeth marks hidden under her fur), and if Catra didn't put a stop to it soon, she might do something really dumb. Like admit she didn't want to. 

She knew she had to make her decision when she felt Adora's hand at her waistband. The plan was to distract Adora, not get distracted by her and her stupid kissing. She needed to act, pull away, make some cutting remark (Adora responded so predictably to praise or criticism, it'd be simple to hurt her), show just how completely and utterly unaffected she was. Do something.

Instead, she just let Adora keep kissing her, which was the complete opposite of doing something.

The worst part was that Adora hadn't even stuck her hand down her trousers, Catra wouldn't have to keep thinking about it if she'd done that, decided to repay her teasing in kind. Instead her hand was up under Catra's shirt, not headed towards her breasts, which would've been an acceptable option B, but rather her fingers were stroking along her belly, over that one spot where the fine fuzz of her fur thickened and lengthened into actual fluff. Like Adora's kisses, it was slow, tender, intimate, more suited to stolen moments of privacy in disused and abandoned corners of the Fright Zone, safe from both magical and electronic eyes, not some place where dozens of people (strangers, enemies, _fucking_ Lonnie and Kyle), stood a stone's throw away. Just because there was no way this could be spun as the wicked Horde captain taking advantage of the poor, naive princess if someone did stumble across them, it didn't mean she liked being exposed like this.

Though _fine_ , if she was being honest with herself, her own hands hadn't exactly been idle these last few minutes, smoothing up over the bodice of Adora's dress to cup her breasts, but she really couldn't be blamed for that. This dress mightn't have been cut to draw attention to Adora's assets the way Scorpia's was (big shock, clearly the sparkly, little, friend-stealing princess's deficiencies extended to her fashion sense), but the delicate fabric, soft and silken under the sensitive pads of her fingers, was not the least bit suited for the cold, and Catra could feel Adora's already stiff nipples tighten and pebble even further as she brushed her thumbs over them.

She didn't really have an excuse what she did next, just an idle curiosity about whether the rest of Adora's undergarments were as impractical and lacy as those briefs had been. It wasn't her fault those seams just happened to be within easy reach of her claws, and there was really no call for Adora to _stop_ kissing her just to glare at her like that. She hadn't even shredded her entire neckline, that bit down the middle was still attached.

She was going to blame the discovery that Adora's remaining underwear wasn't so much impractical as nonexistent for not picking up on the warning in that exasperated "Really, Catra?" until after she'd been pushed face-first into the pillar she'd just been pressing Adora up against, with her jacket already half off. Which, rude, Adora, she'd have given it to her if she'd asked.

Probably. Maybe. Okay, more than likely not. In any case, she turned her head to watch Adora try and fail to fit her arm in the sleeve (that's what she got for developing all those muscles) before giving up and just slinging it over her shoulders instead. Catra definitely hadn't been figuring on that happening, but she'd take this kind of happy accident when it presented itself. "Looking good there, Adora."

It seemed like some people couldn't take a compliment though, because that got her shoved against the pillar again. It was decidedly less pleasant with only her shirt and suspenders between her and it, and not just because Adora was generally very pleasant to pressed against (though she was). She felt a faint tugging at her neck as Adora pulled at her tie. By the time she remembered just how quick Adora was at knots, her hands were already secured behind her back. With her own tie. While Adora muttered a lecture about impulse control under her breath. It'd be totally embarrassing if the lecture hadn't been punctuated with sharp nips to her ear.

Adora spun her around again and shoved her back against the pillar once more, much less gently this time, fists bunched in her shirtfront. Catra's mouth went dry as she envisioned Adora simply yanking her shirt open in one swift, sharp movement, buttons flying everywhere. Her tail twitched with anticipation. Adora was more than strong enough to do it too, even before the whole magic sword thing, and she had a tendency to get _inventive_ whenever Catra successfully managed to prod and goad her enough to get her out of her own head over all this.

Unfortunately, rather than tearing her clothes off in some feat of strength, Adora instead carefully, delicately, started unbuttoning her shirt. Catra groaned in frustration, thumping her head back against the pillar. Adora was moving so slowly, smoothing out the fabric as she went, the only thing keeping this from being completely unbearable was how her eyes, dark, and hungry, only got darker with each button undone, the way she looked with Catra's jacket draped over her shoulders, breasts hidden from everyone but her. But she wasn't going break first. Wasn't going to beg the way she'd made Adora beg. Definitely wasn't going to apologise, no matter how long Adora lingered over those buttons.

Then, having apparently run out of buttons, Adora idly pulled on her suspenders. Not much, not far. Just enough that they snapped smartly back against her breasts when she just as casually let go of them. Heat rushed straight to her cunt.

" _Fine_. Fine. I'm sorry about your stupid dress." Not the briefs though. They'd been in her way.

She'd barely gotten the words out before Adora was kissing her again, mouth hot, hungry and hard against hers, blunt teeth scraping through her fur, over her skin. But the way Adora's lips lingered over the places she'd just bitten, how her hands cradled her face like something precious, eased her suspenders off her shoulders, there was a tenderness there that Catra didn't know if she wanted to lean into or squirm away from. At least she'd understood what message Adora was sending with the button thing.

As Adora kissed and bit and sucked her way down her chest, Catra tested her wrists against her knotted tie and considered her options. Well, as much as she was able to with Adora's mouth on her breast, teeth and tongue alternatively grazing and soothing one nipple, while her fingers teased and toyed with the other in just that way she liked, the one that had her squirming and trying to grind against Adora's leg the exact same way Adora had ground against _her_ hand. It was the worst, not being able to touch her right now, especially with her fringe starting to fall loose from that ridiculous bump (Catra had never quite had the heart to say how stupid it looked), but she wasn't getting loose without clawing up her tie, and she was already ending the night down a glove. Even if that had been the best possible way to ruin a pair of gloves. But Adora's hair was right there, looking so soft and mussed and pettable, just asking for someone, for Catra, to run her fingers through it.

Adora's free hand slid around behind her, leisurely groping her ass before unfastening that extra button above her tail, fingers brushing against hers, and Catra was struck with inspiration. It wasn't even that hard, a little stretch, a little bend when Adora pulled back slightly, a quick hop, and her hands might still be bound, but now they were bound in front of her. Grinning broadly, she wiggled her fingers triumphantly. "Hey, Adora." 

It was kind of hard to tell if Adora was glaring at her again when she had her hand covering her face like that, but she didn't seem mad. Annoyed, maybe, but not mad enough to stop, which was the important thing. Though did she really need to sigh so dramatically as she shrugged off Catra's jacket and laid it at her feet?

Another of those painfully tender kisses, then Adora was shoving her back against the pillar one final time, dropping smoothly to her knees. She unceremoniously yanked down Catra's trousers, just like she'd imagined her tearing her shirt open earlier, and she shivered with anticipation. Also the cold. A little. And Adora's blunt nails tracing up her legs, Adora's fingers dipping into her cunt, which had to be utterly slick with need by now, Adora's face pressing against her thigh as she said something to that effect and giggled. Actually giggled.

Okay, someone please put her out of her misery right now, because she was going to _die_ before Adora was done with her if she'd gone past inventive all the way to giggly. It took every single scrap of self-control she possessed not to just grab her by the hair and simply grind against her face until she found relief, but that had never, ever ended well. Ever.

Either Adora figured out what she was thinking, or the universe decided to reward her for her forbearance, because Adora finally, _finally_ started kissing and nuzzling up her inner thigh. The first touch of her mouth on her cunt was electric, and Catra did grab hold of Adora's hair, the silky blonde strands an anchor against the relentless waves of sensation as Adora fucked her with lips and teeth and tongue, her fingers filling her as she sucked and licked at her clit with the same enthusiasm and fervour she'd shown her breasts earlier.

Catra didn't know how long she stood there, world narrowed down to those two points of contact, hands in hair, mouth on cunt, encouragement and just a little begging (or a lot) spilling from her lips, and she didn't really care, so long as Adora kept on doing _that_ , but it was eventually too much, her knees buckled, she tumbled forwards. 

Luckily, Adora was there to break her fall.

She didn't seem inclined to push her off either, so Catra stretched out and prodded and twisted around until she was comfortable, chin propped up on Adora's chest, tail flicking idly from side to side, hands held out for her to untie. Which she did without even looking. Show off. Not that Catra actually minded. Not when Adora was so soft and warm under her, their scents all mingled together when she dipped her head to nuzzle her skin, that Catra didn't even care how loudly she was purring, that Adora was stroking along the edges of her ears, a tiny little smirk, the one she didn't think Adora even knew she made sometimes, on her face. She liked that smirk more than she'd ever admit."That was great."

"You really think so?" It was blinding that grin of Adora's, and bewildering, and it broke her heart a little the way she'd respond like that to the tiniest hint of praise, but Catra couldn't find the right words to make her see sense, do what she wanted, come home to her. She shifted up so she could kiss Adora, slow and languid, so she didn't have to think about anything _but_ kissing her anymore.

"Yeah," she said between kisses, and because it was like she was unable to keep herself from pushing Adora's buttons "I was pretty awesome. I guess you were okay."

Adora snorted against her mouth, and Catra could feel her muscles tensing in preparation to flip them over, when the low, thuddy rumble of explosives going off interrupted them. A slow chill went down her spine as she realised that she might have completely forgotten the plan, but Scorpia obviously hadn't. Trust her to pull through when she actually would have benefited from incompetent help right now.

"Catra." She looked down and, oh crap, did Adora look mad right now. So mad in fact that Catra was trying to remember if they actually had any proof that she needed to be holding the sword to change into She-Ra, or if that whole warning about assumptions biting them right there that she usually just ignored was actually about to start chomping down. " _Catra._ "

On second thought, Adora was probably mad enough that she didn't need to be She-Ra. Catra sprang away from her, hurriedly pulling her trousers back up and putting some distance between them as she tried to figure out a brilliant speech that would salvage the plan. "Sword. Friends. Yours. Mine now."

"Catra!"

On third thought, Catra didn't even need to deliver this speech in person. She turned tail and fled, hoping she'd be able to find Scorpia before Adora caught up to her.


End file.
